The Beginning Adventure
The Beginning Adventure is the first film of the series. Summary Several years have passed since The Battle for Berk and Equestria. Now The Daring Dragon Riders, as well as the rest of our heroes are living in peace. Together, they've started to rejuvenate the fallen Jedi Council and Republic back to what it was before Order 66 took place. And they've incorporated new things. Such as: Dinosaur and Dragon Training programs, Lightsaber construction buildings, and preparations for future attacks. They've also started Dragon cross-breeding experiments. However it may seem that not all of the Sith have been eradicated. Plot Opening Crawl/The New Republic The film opens that tells about our heroes victory and made a new Republic, and added new things to it. Film segment: Our heroes are flying with their dragons, while some are training Padawans they've taken in, and Blythe (along with her own Padawan, Eliza Thornberry) is training the Velociraptors. And, then several unique crossbreed, dragons emerge from a hatching house. As several soldiers are patrolling the house. While inside a big warehouse, a new starship is under construction. And inside the new Jedi Temple, is a museum explaining about the Old Republic, past Jedi Knights. and the Old Clone Trooper army. As Many of the Jedi Masters are training new younglings. As the Daring Dragon Riders are looking over everything, and they sing "Life in Equestria and Berk) and many of their friends join in, even Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's Children join in. But after Thompson Colt finishes the last verse, an air raid siren goes off. Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting Then on the loud speakers, it alerts of a Stormtrooper attack at the eastern side of Canterlot. The Riders, including the honorary members then head to the temple. And round up the remaining members of their team, (including a few Royal guards) and are transported to the eastern side of Canterlot. As the Stormtroopers are shooting at many of the civilians, and taking prisoners. But then the Riders arrive and fight the Troopers and kill some. After they beat the Troopers, They interrogate one of them and demand who sent them, the Trooper (on his last few breaths) says it was "Darth..." but he dies before he can finish the name. Then, the Riders return to the Temple and contact the Royals and tell them to organize a council meeting at once. Later, everyone is at the Council Meeting room in the temple. The Riders explain about the attack, as Astrid shares that the Troopers were sent by someone "Darth," meaning that the Sith could still be around. Although some of the members deny this, Barret states that the Sith could have returned, mentioning about that their spirits aren't gone fully. However, Blackie points out that while some Sith Lords' spirits are still around, there has to be someone in person to lead the Stormtroopers, let alone, have any at all. As King Solar Flare notes that either way, if the Sith has returned, then it could mean a serious threat for the New Republic. And notes about an event that happened after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, could be part of the Trooper attack. Peachy Heart is curious what he means, (for Sweetie Belle and Button Mash's children weren't born when the event Solar Flare mentions took place). And Joe Joey demands to know what event he is talking about, but Sweetie Belle isn't so sure, but Button Mash assures her, that they deserve to know. As King Solar Flare prepares to retell the event. He begins by explaining that the event involved one their good Jedi, and that he was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force. As the King retells how it happened. Flashback begins/the past We then come back at least 3 months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, peace have finally been brought to our heroes, and the last few clean up and repairs are being made. As they begin to construct a brand new Jedi Temple, and had flags for all homes of all of our heroes. And in the main Jedi Council meeting room, they constructed a huge circular table with chairs for each of our heroes (which is marked with either their name entails or cutie marks, and even colored schemes). While Mucker has installed a new security system. Also, a new Space craft hanger is finished being constructed, as several brand new space craft (X-Wings, Y-Wings, Arc-170, etc) are being transported into it. While inside a ship construction building a brand new ship has started being built. Meanwhile, some of our heroes are now finally taking a rest from the intense battles and work clearing everything up. In which, hey all head into the New temple's rec room to relax (and are also joined by Winnie the Pooh and his friends). And he Riders then talk about how things have gotten as Yuna gazes at the Memorial for Master Yoda. Meanwhile, at another part at the galaxy. Some of our heroes, are scouting for Kyber crystals. As they come to a deep canyon, where they put on some suits and went down in it (due to it being toxic below). And they soon mine several tons of Kyber crystals. And once they load them onto the ship, they set off back for the Jedi Temple. Once they return to the Temple, they have all crystals put into the main Lightsaber construct room. Meanwhile, Brian on the other hand seems left out because everyone is less praising him. Sylveon tries to help, but Brian wouldn't listen. Brian's dream That night, Brian has a nightmare of where Sylveon and the kids are in pain. And he wakes up, he then walks out of the bedroom and into the living room. And sits on the couch. Then Sylveon comes down and sits next to him and asks what's bothering him. Brian explains about the dream he had, and admits that he feels left out. As he explains about how he saw the others in pain. Plus, he can't stop thinking about it. The next morning/discussing the dream The next day, Brian goes to talk with Zecora about his dream. Trivia * The Storyline continues in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * This marks the First appearance of The EQS Space Duke, , Scenes * Opening Crawl/The New Republic * Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting * Flashback begins/the past *Brian's dream *The next morning/discussing the dream * * *Execute Order 77/Brian's Dark Deeds *Meeting back up/back to the temple *Finding out the truth/telling Sylveon the bad news * * *Flashback ends/A New Plan * The Launching of The Space Duke * The New Mission/The Journey Begins Soundtrack # Opening Crawl # Life in Equestria and Berk (extended version) - The Daring Dragon Riders # # #Dead Island Trailer Music (when Order 77 is put to action) # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Enter Lord Vader (when our heroes gather together, and Brian's arrival at Cloud City) # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Great Final duel (during the duel of Brian Griffin, Thomas, The Sparkles, and Royals, and duel between Zecora, King Solar Flare and the Nightmare Family) #Rambo: First Blood Part II - Village Attack / Helicopter Fight (when the Riders storm The Nightmare Family's Stormtrooper army base and where they are chased by a squadron of Tie Fighters) # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - End Credits (for the end credits) Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy